bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Bush Whackers Event 2015
(From the in-game news item): ''“Welcome to the Junior Bush Whackers Event! In this event, you can help aspiring Bush Whackers learn the ropes by helping them whack bushes, mana whack, and power whack! If you bring them cardboard swords from bushes throughout the world, they'll share the spoils of their training with you. As you help them out, the Junior Bush Whackers will get more powerful and award more items with each turn-in. Use those items to buy the event's unique customization items, and help your kids be the best Bush Whackers ever!” This event started on September 18 and ended on October 2. Here is the official blog. Quests Practice Whacking Quests each and are available in packs of 15, 50, and 100. Remember to invite your friends at each Jr. Whacker to make the Junior Bush Whacker's practice more effective! |task1=Find/Buy Cardboard Swords( ) |reward1= Training Session |name2=Junior Power Up (Left) |type2=main |desc2=Help the Normal Whack Jr. Whacker power up his whacks by finding him 5 Ice Cream Cones in bushes in the wild. This will allow him to quick whack once. '''If you know when this quest became available, please mention it in the comments' |task2=Find 5 Ice Cream Cones |reward2= |name3=Junior Power Up (Right) |type3=main |desc3=Help the Power Whack Jr. Wacker power up his whacks by finding him 5 Action Figures in bushes in the wild. This quest became available on September 22. |task3=Find 5 Action Figures |reward3= |name4=Junior Power Up (Top) |type4=main |desc4=Help the Mana Whack Jr. Whacker power up her whacks by finding her 5 Jason Beaver Posters in the wild. If you know when this quest became available, please mention it in the comments |task4=Find 5 Jason Beaver Posters |reward4= }} Enthusiastic Jr. Whacker Quests There's a Junior Bush Whacker on the Eastern edge of the commons who will hand out a set of 8 daily quests. Complete them all for an Achievement! 10 |name2=Cookie Whacker |type2=main |desc2=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her a bunch of Cookies. You can find Cookies in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 200 Cookies |reward2= 10 |name3=Badgeless Sashes |type3=main |desc3=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some empty Badge Sashes. You can find Badge Sashes in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 10 Badge Sashes |reward3= 10 |name4=Badger Badger Badger Badger |type4=main |desc4=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Jr Bush Whacking Badges. You can find Badges in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on September 23. |task4=Find 50 Badges |reward4= 10 |name5=Potent Potion Vials |type5=main |desc5=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Empty Potion Vials. You can find Empty Potion Vials in bushes anywhere in the world. The ones you fish up for Ellesandra won't do. This quest became available on September 24. |task5=Find 20 Empty Potion Vials |reward5= 10 |name6=Bagged Mana |type6=main |desc6=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Bagged Mana. Did you know it come in bags? You can find Bagged Mana in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on September 25. |task6=Find 10 Bags of Mana |reward6= 10 |name7=Bagged Power |type7=main |desc7=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her some Bagged Power. Did you know it come in bags, too? You can find Bagged Power in bushes anywhere in the world. |task7=Find 10 Bags of Power |reward7= 10 |name8=Mr. Foster Is Missing |type8=main |desc8=The enthusiastic Junior Bush Whacker in the Commons would like you to find her Jr Bush Wacker Leader. He has gone missing somewhere in the world. Whack bushes until you find him, and then give him a little nudge with your sword to get him back to town. |task8=Find the Missing Leader |reward8= 10 }} Jr. Nate Whacker The first two of these quests became available sometime near the beginning of the event; if you know the exact date, please leave a comment. The rest became available on September 22. 10 |name2=Jr. Nate Whacker - Afternoon Snacks |type2=main |desc2=Little Nick is a huge fan of Nate Dragon -- so much so that he's dressed up like the real thing for the Jr. Bush Whacker event. He'd getting a little peckish, though, and his parents aren't around, so find him some Jr. Whacker Sandwiches in the bushes out in the world. |task2=Collect 20 PB&J Sandwiches |reward2= 10 |name3=Jr. Nate Whacker - Mirrors |type3=main |desc3=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding some Mirrors. |task3=Collect 20 Mirrors |reward3= 10 |name4=Jr. Nate Whacker - Black Salt |type4=main |desc4=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding some Black Salt. |task4=Collect 20 Black Salt |reward4= 10 |name5=Jr. Nate Whacker - Nate Dolls |type5=main |desc5=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding some Nate Dragon Dolls. |task5=Collect 20 Nate Dolls |reward5= 10 |name6=Jr. Nate Whacker - Spellbreaking Amulet |type6=main |desc6=It turns out Little Nick is actually the real Nate Dragon, he's just been transformed into a child by a cursed monkey paw that he found. Help him undo the curse by finding a Spell-Breaking Amulet. |task6=Collect 20 Spellbreaking Amulets |reward6= 10 }} After being restored to adult size, Nate says, “Thank you, Bush Whacker! There's no way I could possibly repay you for this, so I won't try.” Fashion Badge Perry wants to earn a Fashion Badge. If you helped him get one last year, he wants to earn a Level Two Fashion Badge. These quests became available near the start of the event; if you know the exact date, please mention it in the comments. 'Level One' 10 |name2=Fashion Badge - Thread |type2=main |desc2=Perry, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn his Fashion Badge. To do so, he must craft a new Jr. Bush Whacker hat, and he'd like your help to do it. Find him some White and Black thread in bushes, then bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 16 White Thread Find 16 Black Thread |reward2= 10 |name3=Fashion Badge - Sizing |type3=main |desc3=Perry, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn his Fashion Badge. To do so, he must craft a new Jr. Bush Whacker hat, and he'd like your help to do it. Find him some Mannequin heads in bushes, then bring it back to him in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Mannequin Heads |reward3= 10 |name4=Fashion Badge - New Hats! |type4=main |desc4=Perry, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn his Fashion Badge. To do so, he must craft a new Jr. Bush Whacker hat, and he'd like your help to do it. He's done crafting it now, so talk to him to see how it worked out. |task4=Talk to Perry in the Commons |reward4= 10 }} When you complete this questline, you get a Jr. Bush Whacker Hat. You get to choose the color and the trim. 'Level Two' 10 |name2=Fashion Badge - Quarters |type2=main |desc2=Perry is preparing the beret you helped him make last year to be shown in a fancy Fashion Show. Find him some Quarters in bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task2=Collect 20 Quarters |reward2= 10 |name3=Fashion Badge - Fabric Softener |type3=main |desc3=Perry is preparing the beret you helped him make last year to be shown in a fancy Fashion Show. Find him some Fabric Softener Sheets in bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task3=Collect 20 Fabric Softener |reward3= 10 |name4=Fashion Badge - Lint Rollers |type4=main |desc4=Perry is preparing the beret you helped him make last year to be shown in a fancy Fashion Show. Find him some Lint Rollers in bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Collect 20 Lint Rollers |reward4= 10 }} Capitalism Badge These quests became available on September 25. 10 |name2=Capitalism Badge - Salesforce |type2=main |desc2=Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn her Capitalism Badge. To do so, she must sell the most Jr. Bush Whacker cookies before the times runs out, and she'd like your help to do it. To help out, take the cookie boxes you found earlier and find people in fields and... convince them to make a purchase. Return to Elliot in the Commons when you're done.* |task2=Sell 14 Boxes of Cookies |reward2= 10 |name3=Capitalism Badge - Turf Wars |type3=main |desc3=Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn her Capitalism Badge. To do so, she must sell the most Jr. Bush Whacker cookies before the times runs out, and she'd like your help to do it. To help out, find other Jr. Whackers who are trying to sell in fields you visit, and... discourage them. Return to Elliot in the Commons when you're done.* |task3=Scare Off 16 Competitors |reward3= 10 |name4=Capitalism Badge - Family Ties |type4=main |desc4=Elliot, a Jr. Bush Whacker, is trying to earn her Capitalism Badge. To do so, she must sell the most Jr. Bush Whacker cookies before the times runs out, and she'd like your help to do it. To help out, take all the remaining cookie boxes and sell them to Elliot's parents. Her parents are near her in the Commons. Talk to Elliot again when the deed is done. |task4=Sell Cookies to Dad Sell Cookies to Mom |reward4= 10 }} * Bandits, Customers, and Competitors appear each time you whack 17.5% of your base max energy, and cost 5 energy to whack. Bandits drop 1–4 boxes of cookies. Cooking Badge This questline was released on September 28. 10 |name2 = Cooking Badge - Flour and Water |type2 = main |desc2 = Jaidee is trying to earn his Cooking Badge, and wants to bake an Apple Pie to do it. Find him some Bags of Flour and Cups of Water in bushes. |task2 = Collect 20 Bags of Flour |reward2 = 10 |name3 = Cooking Badge - Knife Sharpening Duty |type3 = main |desc3 = Jaidee is trying to earn his Cooking Badge, and wants to bake an Apple Pie to do it. Find him some Whetstones in bushes to help out. |task3 = Collect 20 Whetstones |reward3 = 10 |name4 = Cooking Badge - E-Z Bake Ovens |type4 = main |desc4 = Jaidee is trying to earn his Cooking Badge, and wants to bake an Apple Pie to do it. Find him some E-Z-Bake Ovens in bushes to help out. |task4 = Collect 20 E-Z Bake Ovens |reward4 = 10 }} Coin and Gem Rewards If you missed Junior Bush Whackers Event 2012, 2013, or 2014 you have the option to speak with the Jr. Whacker Horder and purchase all these CIs for . All items cost 10 and the swords (Training session rewards) cost 25 . Pets from those years are also available (see below). Gear 18 |name2=Scout Hat |desc2=A Jr Bushwhacking Scout hat! |cost2=6 18 |name3=Marshmallow Skewer |desc3=A Fun Sword for camping, roast your own marshmallows! |cost3=6 18 |name4=Propeller Cape |desc4=A windy propeller cape. |cost4=6 18 |name5=Spiral Cape |desc5=A Sprirally Cape. |cost5=6 18 |name6=Zoingo Glasses |desc6=Zoingy Zoingo Glasses. |cost6=6 18 }} Decoration Items 18 |name2=Archery Target |desc2=Ready... Aim... Fire! |cost2=6 18 |name3=Hanging Kayak |desc3=You can hang this on a wall to save space on the floor! |cost3=6 18 |name4=Stuffed Jr Teddy |desc4=Look at all his little stuffed badges! |cost4=6 18 |name5=Washing Machine |desc5=Now you can keep all your hats and capes nice and clean! |cost5=6 18 |name6=Sword Wielding Gnome |desc6=Be careful, he's sharp! |cost6=6 18 |name7=Bouncy Castle Mini Golf Piece |desc7= |cost7=19 57 }} Consumed on Purchase You can buy the Bag of Stuff any time, the rest are available only after you've bought all the gear and decoration items (except the mini golf piece). , and Cardboard Swords. This item may be bought multiple times. |cost1=1 |name2=Jr. BW Snack Bag |desc2=Contains random amounts of , , and . |cost2=19 57 |name3=Big Snack Bag |desc3=This bag contains a bunch of tasty snacks, which can help restore energy, power, and mana. |cost3=57 171 |name4=Quester's Satchel |desc4=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost4=114 342 }} Items from 2014 'Gear' |name3=Cardboard Cape |desc3=Careful not to get it too wet. |cost3=10 |name4=Block Sword |desc4=Will fall apart if you hit things too hard. |cost4=10 |name5=Pop Bottle Glasses |desc5=Careful not to cut yourself. |cost5=10 |name6=Cardboard Crown |desc6=Homemade cardboard craft crown! |cost6=10 |name7=Polka Dot Hat |desc7=A fun Polka Dot Hat for the kids! |cost7=10 }} 'Decoration Items' |name2=Framed Drawing |desc2=Drawn by a Jr. Bush Whacker to earn their Drawing Badge! |cost2=10 |name3=Tricycle |desc3=All the most stylish Jr. Whackers are riding these around. |cost3=10 |name4=Friendly Bush |desc4=Bushy is a friendly companion to all Jr. Whackers everywhere! |cost4=10 |name5=Kid's Tent |desc5=You'd be hard pressed to fit in it. |cost5=10 |name6=Top |desc6=How does it manage to stay standing for so long?! |cost6=10 |name7=Cardboard Castle Mini Golf Piece |desc7=The best way to recycle old refrigerator boxes! |cost7=25 |name8=Bouncy Castle |desc8=Boing! Bounce! Boinga! Bouncey! Boing! (The 100% reward from the 2014 Jr. Bush Whacker event!) |cost8=25 }} Pets And these are the old pets, which you can buy from the Jr. Whacker Horder for 200 each: Achievements }} As usual, you don't need to buy the Mini Golf item to get this achievement. }} }} |lvl2= Working Better |req2=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 5. |rew2=1 |lvl3= Working Faster |req3=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 10. |rew3=1 |lvl4= Working Stronger |req4=Help all of the Jr. Bush Whackers level up to level 15. |rew4=1 }} }} }} }} Achievements from Previous Years These achievements can be earned by spending Bush Bucks. }} As usual, you don't need to buy the Mini Golf item to get this achievement. }} The remaining two achievements are from the 2012 event: }} }} Training Session Rewards Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Topiary after the event!